dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure
"The riveting, first episode of Chadwick Jones' Dragon Ball Lookback...will not be seen tonight, to instead show this non-canon, non-authorized, and nonsensical episode!" - Opening Statement Chadwick Jones Presents: Barney's Great Adventure is the sixteenth episode of Chadwick Jones Presents and the eighth episode of Season 2. Summary In this non-canon episode, Chadwick Jones takes a look at the one and only film about Barney the Dinosaur. Despite seeming like a cuddly and innocent children's icon, in reality Barney is an Archdemon of madness who feeds on the souls of the pure. Over the course of the review, many of Chadwick's friends and associates show up to help and are killed in unrelated accidents and genocidal rampages because of Barney's influence. At the end, Barney sings his song of death and steps through into Chadwick's world, causing all of the nuclear bombs in the world to go off at once. Luckily, since the episode is non-canon, none of this sticks. Major Events * Almost every single character in the Dyercentral universe dies Characters Main Characters * Chadwick Jones * Barney the Dinosaur Supporting Characters (In order of death) * Bricklebraklebrakenstuppenhawerdharpentung Soda Sock * Old-Man Dyer * The Singing Lumberjack * Mr. Rancher * Dyer * English Gentleman #1 * Hengry Hippiee * Christmas Angel (Original) * Christmas Angel (Remake) * Ordinary Man * Mr. Dyer's Executor * Glenn Dyer * Jon Gibbord * Ugor * Sheriff Lyoid's Ghost * Socko * The Meddler * Don Maccaroni * Mr. Dyer * Guy Who I Made Up Just Now For The Sole Purpose Of Killing You Off * Meridale * The Assistant * Patient * Fish * Tony Ball * "Back to the Scooter" Man * Kawecki * Panda * Extreme Barbecuing Announcer * Judge * Barbecue Owner * President Rock * Excited Fan * Presidential Oath Taker * "Sky is falling" Man * Man Eating Soup * George McCarson * Stu-El * Didi-El * Tom * Ordinary Man's Adoptive Mother * Ordinary Man's Adoptive Father * Zod * General #1 * General #2 * Max Tracy * Ditsy Blonde * Count Scary * The Brain Surgeon * Steve McQueen * Coatmon Trivia * This is the first episode of Chadwick Jones Presents that is completely non-canon * The episode was part of a competition with fellow Youtuber MistCLaneous to see who could get the most views on their review of the movie. Mist won with 1419 views compared to 664 on this video. As a result, Chadwick Jones had to review The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure * Old-Man Dyer is killed twice in the video, once in old form, once in young form * The only Dyercentral characters spared from death, aside from Chadwick Jones and Barney, are several characters from The Dyercentral Christmas Special, OMD's "Son", anybody who appeared only in voiceover form, the versions of Alex, Rob, and Dylan that appeared in the episode, and a bunch of background characters such as New Zealand Citizens Category:Chadwick Jones Presents Category:Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2